Una paranoia de porcelana
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: No pegan ni con cola.


_Los personajes de JK Rowling y su potterverso le pertenecen a ella y solo a ella. Bla bla bla._

_Este reto participa de la segunda prueba: Pareja extraña en el Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**UNA PARANOIA DE PORCELANA**

* * *

No vio necesario intervenir hasta que se rompió el jarrón de porcelana.

Aunque fuera ella misma la que hubiera consentido la redada, ninguno habría sospechado que estaba en casa, haciendo oídos sordos a las voces que llegaban desde la planta de abajo, manteniéndose ocupada en el entramado de innumerables habitaciones del tercer piso. Un elfo doméstico joven era el que se había encargado de recibir a la patrulla y de llevarlos de una estancia a otra, con cuidado de no dejar ninguna puerta sin inspeccionar. Sin embargo, cuando aquella pieza insignificante de la decoración se hizo añicos, la señora Malfoy se Apareció de improviso en lo alto de las escaleras sin apenas teatralidad y arrugó la nariz, con evidente desaprobación mientras alguien murmuraba un reparo pertinente que devolvió su esencia al florero.

—Les estaría eternamente agradecida si no destrozaran mis posesiones —dijo ella lacónicamente.

—Descuide —contestó el culpable del incidente con voz cascada—. Destrozaremos únicamente lo imprescindible. Ella clavó sus ojos de halcón en Ojoloco Moody sin inmutarse y, por un segundo, sonrió con condescendencia.

—Buenos días —se despidió antes de darles la espalda a todos y marcharse por un pasillo a su izquierda, dejando no más que su perfume y su ausencia, la huella de un misterio.

Esa era la mujer en esencia, las grietas de lo ignoto, un misterio, un interrogante, una pregunta sin respuesta o por responder. Como, por ejemplo, qué habría pasado por su cabeza al verlo allí, de pie en su salón apenas dos años después de haberlo dejado plantado para ser la prometida de Lucius Malfoy. O como, por ejemplo, qué había pasado por su corazón todo este tiempo, que pasaba instantes después de llegar los aurores. O instantes antes. Qué pasaba en su corazón albergando un niño en su vientre. O como, por ejemplo, quién era ella.

Quizás, la niña rubia que paseaba del brazo de su hermana por los corredores de Hogwarts en su primer años cuando se lo había cruzado por el pasillo por primera vez y tan siquiera lo había visto. Él, cuando no tenía todavía su ojo mágico para ver más allá, sí que se había fijado en ella y había permanecido en guardia desde entonces, como quien empieza a entrever una sombra inquietante en un espejo antitenebrismo. Quizás la delicada, preciosa adolescente que interceptaba sus miradas desde una mesa lejana, despertando todas sus alertas. Había algo siniestro en ella y Ojoloco no perdía detalle, como quien estudia a un peligroso delincuente en potencia, de la manera perniciosa en que ella hablaba, reía, callaba en compañía de otros, en compañía de una casa astuta plagada de sierpes. Mas ya era demasiado tarde cuando ella se había reído de él en las Tres Escobas por su aspecto, haciendo sufrir una parte de él de la que su atención constante no se había percatado hasta entonces. Lo tenía en sus redes y la sombra había tomado forma sólida y lo había atacado por donde él nunca habría podido figurarse. Así que, comenzó a evitarla, con la pretensión de poner por fin a aquel absurdo, a esa tortura innecesaria: ella nunca lo correspondería porque era feo y, ya lo decían los demás, inclusos sus amigos, extraño y paranoico.

No obstante, la paranoia vino a por él. Cuando él fingía haber perdido el interés, ella fue a su encuentro, lo buscó, viendo en él, quién sabe, un aliado en medio de un mundo que empezaba a volverse loco, en el que nadie era lo suficientemente precavido. Acaso no viviera ella también su propia paranoia. Así, con un primer y único beso en los labios bastó para el principio de una fantasía para el pobre, el ingenuo Alastor Moody, que no volvería a caer en una trampa semejante jamás.

En ella no cabían réplicas, dudas ni vacilaciones, ni preguntas, ni respuestas ni cambios de opinión; podría, es verdad, aparentar fragilidad: tan delgada, tan alta, tan pálida: acaso la belleza se vistiera siempre de vulnerabilidad, acaso fuera más hermoso aquello que te puede ser arrebatado súbita o paulatinamente, a expensas de las circunstancias o del tiempo, arrancado de raíz por quién sabe si el drama o la tragedia. Sin embargo, se engaña ingenuamente quien cree que se puede desposeer a un hombre de lo que nunca fue propiedad de nadie.

Narcisa nunca perdería la compostura sibilina y la determinación fría que la hacían ser quién era. Nunca se habría planteado si tal vez no se hubiera enamorado de una idea. Lo que la llevara al sí quiero, probablemente ni lo supiera ni le importara, fuese amor o cálculo, sumisión o ambición. Encerrada en su fe en sí misma, tan solo se dejaría mimar por la vida fastuosa y ociosa con la que se había casado, con la flor y la nata de la sociedad purista por la que la mitad de su familia habría vendido el alma, con aquella soberbia mansión de jardines infinitos y con el colchón de plumas de cisne sobre el que despertaría cada mañana junto a ese otro que no era yo.

Y todo esto por un ridículo florero.


End file.
